


What Can I Get You?

by pinkandcurvy, theartificialwolf



Series: Vixie RP Fics [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, F/F, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandcurvy/pseuds/pinkandcurvy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Violet has just gone through a bad breakup and she's not her usual confident self. When her friend Katya give her an address and a name, advising her to get out of her rut, Violet doesn't know what to expect. She definitely didn't expect it to be the brothel that Katya worked at. As Violet chats with the heavily made up 'bartender' who says her name is Tracy, she debates if she should take Katya's well-meant, if a little shocking, advice. But as Violet finds herself falling for Tracy, and Tracy aka Trixie in turn falls for Violet, things get complicated. With their very different lives, can they sort reality from fantasy and business from pleasure?





	1. Chapter 1

Trixie swept her hair across her shoulders as she twirled on her tip-toes, trying her best to ignore the predatory gazes that people were shooting her from over the counter. She knew that she probably would’ve looked like a hot mess under any other lighting, but the dim strobes that lit the bar hid most of her features as it was - besides, people rarely looked at her face, instead choosing to admire the skimpy outfits and that which they contained. Not that she was complaining, of course. Trixie loved the attention most of the time, as long as rules weren’t broken and boundaries weren’t crossed, she was perfectly fine with people staring at her. 

“Hey, Trix,” her coworker, Laila, muttered from her left, nodding over at a shady character at the end of the bar. “Could you get that one? You know hoodies freak me, and besides, I think they’re looking at your ass. They might tip better for you.”

Trixie, with a reluctant smile, slid a vodka and coke to the customer that’d ordered it. She nodded at Laila and began walking over towards the hooded figure, that of which was slouching over the counter. These kinds of customers weren’t extremely irregular, but they were quite usually either antisocial or had some sort of a tragic backstory that they were more than willing to share after a few glasses of anything strong.

“Hey, babe. What can I get you?” Trixie rested her hands against her side of the counter and tipped her head to the side, a gentle smile coming across her baby pink lips. If she was going to earn enough for that Too Faced palette, she knew she had to ham up the charm and get as many tips as she could.

 

Violet drew her oversized hoodie closer around her. What the hell was she doing here? This was not a place for women, especially not a pretty lesbian like herself. The men in here were sleazy and the only women here were clearly working. The place was sleazy. But the reason Violet had come was pretty sleazy too, now that she thought about it. 

Her last girlfriend had cheated on her and Violet had thought she was the one and now, at her friends’ suggestion, she was here in this sleazy bar Violet was pretty sure was a strip joint, if not a straight up brothel, with a crumpled piece of paper in her hand with this bar’s address and a note telling her to bring cash and ask for Laila. 

Violet had picked a dark corner to sit in, and was about to get up to leave when a blonde girl with a cute curvy body came over to ask what she’d be having. She wore way too much makeup. She barely looked like a girl at all. Her baby pink lips were overdrawn and her contour too harsh. Her blush was an alarming color and her eyeliner was quite extreme. Violet rather suspected she wore contacts, as her eye color was a shocking electric blue. She had a nice enough physique, curvy but yet fit. Her ass was pretty nice, Violet had to admit. And her blonde hair was so huge Violet wondered how much she spent on hairspray in a month. 

Violet wondered if this was Laila, and if all the girls here looked as extreme as she did. Violet wondered how these girls came to be here. But then again, she wasn’t judging. She wasn’t working but she was here too. 

“I uh-” Violet hesitated. She should leave. She should go back to her friends and let them shake their heads at her and try another scheme to get her laid and/or out of her funk. She hadn’t been feeling like her normal, confident self and she knew it was kinda scaring her friends. She appreciated their concern but maybe this wasn’t the right approach. 

Violet didn’t want to be rude though, so she’d just have one drink and then leave. 

“I’ll have vodka. Lots of vodka.”

 

Trixie tried her best not to act surprised at the voice of the person under the hood - that was undeniably female. It wasn’t a bad thing, of course, it was just that girls - decent ones - rarely came to this place, since it was so shady and probably borderline illegal. Then again, decent men didn’t tend to come, either. Most of the customers were ex-cons or constant drunks, and quite the majority was male. 

“You tryin’ to get your mind off of something?” Trixie turned towards the wall of drinks and pulled down a bottle with a blue stripe that read ‘SVEDKA’. She wasn’t sure what kind of vodka it was, but she know that it was, and that was all that mattered. “Usually when people want lots of something it’s to forget lots of something else,” she filled a glass up and turned back, bottle still in hand, handing the cup to the girl. Just barely, the customer looked up, but it was enough for Trixie to get a fairly decent glance at her face. God, her makeup was impeccable. Trixie remembered a time when she did subtle makeup, back when she didn’t work in this old trash bin and she had actual ambitions. Back then, she wouldn’t have dared to stray from a nude lip and some minimal blush.

But, in this place, with the lighting and what she actually got paid for, she’d found that the more makeup she wore, the better she was tipped. The drunkards that were the source of her income wanted a fantasy, not a real person. So that’s what she delivered.

“So,” Trixie broke into another smile as she refilled the other’s drink. The customer had managed to drink the glass in record time, but Trixie wasn’t complaining - the more she poured out, the more she raked in. “What’s your story, doll?”

 

Violet’s eyes bugged out as the bartender poured her drink. She wasn’t expecting the bartender to just serve her straight vodka. At least it was a very stiff pour of a fairly drinkable vodka. And she was fairly certain there weren’t roofies in it. “Um sorry. Could I have it on the rocks? And uh, a glass of soda too please?” 

Violet sighed. “You could say that. I would guess everyone in here is trying to forget something.” Violet wondered what this girl was trying to forget. Maybe she had an absent father or an abusive step dad or both. Maybe she had a kid to feed and/or bills to pay. Everyone had bills to pay. The girl definitely had a nice body though and Violet didn’t think there was any shame in the girl using what was available to her, but she felt bad that she had to deal with sleazy men like the patrons of this place all the time. 

Violet wondered what the hell she’d gotten herself into, letting her friends talk her into a place like this. She wasn’t even sure what kind of place this was. 

“Uh my story? You’ve probably heard this one before. Girl meets girl. Girl falls in love with girl. Girl moves in with girl. Girl wants to marry girl. Girl buys a ring. Girl finds out that girl cheated on her multiple times with multiple people. Girl is heartbroken. Girl moves back in with her parents. Girl’s friends tell her she needs to get out of her rut and send her uh, here.” 

Violet sipped her vodka and narrowly averted making a face. She chased it down. Maybe she should have asked for a flavored vodka. Like a sweet tea vodka. Or strawberry. 

She wondered if this girl was Laila. Violet scanned the room. The only other woman was a curvy punk rock chick that kinda looked like the love child of her most recent ex Adore and the one before that, Sharon. She hoped that wasn’t Laila. She was also pretty sure that girl was definitely selling her wares with her fishnet stockings, shorts so short they were basically panties, and a strategically ripped band tank that showed off her assets. She definitely had a great ass and Violet loved her punk rock style and purple hair, but she hit a little too close to home for Violet to be comfortable if she was what her friends thought she should be going for. 

Uncomfortably, Violet noticed that the men that weren’t staring at the punk rock girl or the one serving her vodka were all staring at the stairs, as if waiting for something to happen. Violet was pretty sure by now that this place was a brothel posing as a bar. No real bar would let this extreme Barbie doll serve liquor. 

Violet took a deep drink of her vodka. Holy shit why had Katya suggested this to her? But then a stray thought snaked into her mind. Katya always had excuses and reasons she couldn’t hang out late or on weekends. She was always working on her dancing but none of them really knew where she worked. They always assumed she got her money from her dancing. Violet was beginning to realize that while not far from the truth, it was not the whole picture. 

“Do you, uh, know someone named Katya?” Violet bit her lip before taking another drink. She probably hopefully didn’t use her real name. “Goofy blonde from Russia, really pretty, likes to wear a lot of black eye makeup and red lipstick. Super duper bendy. I uh- we’re friends. She sent me here looking for Laila. But honestly, I don’t know what the hell I’m doing here.”

 

“Shit, uh,” Trixie glanced over at Laila, trying to sneakily signal for help - Laila was the expert on drinks, after all. Trixie had just been hired for her looks, she was certain, seeing as how she didn’t even know how to serve fucking vodka. “Yeah, sorry. I’ll get you a new glass.” Hurriedly, Trixie pulled out a new glass and began to fix her mistake. God, that was stupid. She hoped it wouldn’t affect how much this girl paid too much, because she definitely looked like she had the potential to be some sort of critic.

Trixie leaned against the counter again, trying her best to appear relaxed and engaged at the same time, nodding understandingly. Oh, so this girl was into girls? Was that why she was here? “I’ll admit, I do get that type of story often, but that doesn’t make me any less sorry when I hear about it. Relationships suck, sweetie, no matter who they’re with. Most end in heartbreak and regret,” Trixie smiled sympathetically and attempted to catch the gaze of her customer. “And hey, not everybody meets The One, but most people meet SOME one, and with a face like that,” Trixie whistled quietly, chasing it with a chuckle. The knowledge that this girl was into chicks brought a little bit more confidence to Trixie - she was at her best when she could flirt. “I’m sure somebody here would be willing to get you out of your, uh,” Trixie rested her head on one of her hands and did a small once over of the other girl, “ ‘Rut’. ” 

Pulling away for a moment, Trixie held out a finger to say “one moment”, and swayed over to another customer who was passed out drunk and laying with his head on the counter. She gently shook his shoulder, her heart racing in anticipation as to what type of a walker he was, and spoke over the quieting riot to try to get him to move. “Honey, are you done for the night? We’ll need you to pay if you’re planning to leave, and staying the night costs extra,” Trixie practically jumped out of her skin as the man bolted upright, her wrist now caught in his grip. “Hey, babe, it’s okay,” smiling tightly, Trixie coaxed her hand out of his grip, which wasn’t too hard, since he seemed to realize where he was and what was going on as he slammed a few bills on the counter and stormed off.

Trixie shifted through them, counting off what he needed to pay for his drinks and tucking the rest between her breasts. “Sorry about that. Sometimes the regulars like to feel real at home.”

“Hm?” Trixie turned to the stairwell, breaking into a tiny smile. “You mean Yekatrina? Yeah, she’s a fan favorite of ours. I have no clue how she’s able to spread her legs so far. She should be coming down in just a second. She’s actually the reason for most of our customers. 'Trina tells them an address and a name and they come flocking in. How do you know her?” Lowering her voice as the lights began to get a little darker and the music a little louder, Trixie glanced over at Laila. Of course this girl had come to see Laila - most of them did. She had a badass sex appeal that Trixie could never nail.

 

Violet blushed as the girl complimented her. She realized that it was just an act, but all the same she couldn’t help the color rising to her cheeks. She knew what the girl was offering her, trying to get out of her. Was this really what Katya thought she needed? 

Violet looked over at the girl. She took another sip of her now improved vodka drink. It was still more vodka than anything else but at least it was fairly palatable now. She watched as the girl dealt with the drunk customer. Staying the night cost extra? This was definitely a house of ill repute. 

“Hypothetically,” Violet began, “if I did want someone to get me out of my rut, how does that work?” Violet wasn’t sure at all she was going to go through with it but if, and it was a big if, she did, she decided she’d want this girl and not the one Katya had picked out for her. She knew Katya meant well but sleeping with a girl who looked a little too much like her exes didn’t sound like a good idea. Violet knew she had a type, but maybe it was time for something new. 

Violet wondered if the girl was actually into girls, or if it was just an act. Violet couldn’t blame her if it was. She knew Katya was bi, but that didn’t mean the other girls here were. She wondered what this girl looked like under all her makeup. 

But before Violet could get deep into that train of thought, the other patrons started getting rowdy. Violet knew that the high heeled boots coming down the stairs meant Katya, or uh Trina, was here. The music started and the patrons began to cheer as Katya started a gymnastics number, pounding her pussy into the stage and spreading her legs and doing nasty things with her mouth. Men threw money at her. 

At some point Katya spotted Violet and gave her a toothy grin. She subtly pointed at the punk rock girl, confirming Violet’s suspicions that that was indeed Laila. Violet shook her head and subtly jerked her thumb at the girl behind the bar. Katya waggled her brows and then went back to entertaining the men with cash to throw at her. 

“She and I are friends. We’ve known each other for a long time. But I never knew this is what she did.” Violet watched as Katya teased the crowd. She had a zipper in her jumpsuit that would open to her crotch. Violet assumed the highest bidder would get to unzip her there. Weirdly, this was the most confident Violet had ever seen Katya, getting all these drunks hot for her. It was an interesting change. “Not that this changes anything. She’s still one of my dearest friends.”

“I’m Violet, by the why.” She smiled softly at the girl. “What’s your name?”

 

Trixie raised one of her sculpted eyebrows at the inquisition. “Well, hypothetically, Laila and I both work until closing. If you know who you like,” Trixie turned to look at Laila, who was flirting a few extra fives out of a semi-put together looking man. She always managed to get her hands on the ones with more cash to spare somehow. “Behind that door are rooms,” jerking her head to an especially dark corner of the bar, Trixie returned her eyes to the girl’s face. “We slip you a room number, you meet whichever one of us you chose after hours. It costs extra, of course.” Trixie smiled subtly, “But it’s assured to be worth your while.”

Her hair twirled around one of her acrylics, Trixie watched Trina wordlessly, barely moving to wave her fingers at the blonde when he eyes wandered over. Trixie had to admit, if it wasn’t against the rules to fraternize with other employees, she probably would’ve tried to get with Trina already.

“Mm. I haven’t known her as long as you have, probably, but I like to think we’re pretty close. She’s one of the few girls here that are actually nice to be around.” Trixie untangled her finger from her hair and held her hand out for Violet to shake. “I’m Tracy,” she returned the smile, but the bug in the back of her mind was yelling at her for the fake name. “Violet’s a beautiful name. Reminds me of a mermaid.”

 

Violet nodded. She didn’t want to think too hard about it. She knew it wasn’t something she’d normally do, but maybe she should try it. She’d take the necessary precautions but at least she didn’t have to worry about pregnancy. 

Violet knew she probably could go out and pick a girl up. But she didn’t want to put in the time and effort and emotional energy and this was just simpler. She’d probably have a talk and a laugh about it with Katya later. She drained the rest of her drink.

“What time is closing?” Violet asked nonchalantly, or at least she hoped. “I think I know who I like.”

 

Checking her watch, Trixie let out a small “oh” of surprise - she probably should’ve realized how late it was, since Katya’s little shows were usually towards the end of the night, but somehow she’d failed to realize. “We have half an hour left, but the bar starts to clear out usually at about ten till closing, and the ones that pass out in dark corners are swept out by our manager-type fellow, but you’ll be fine if you have a number.” 

Trixie could see the hesitation behind Violet’s deep eyes, so she subtly slid her hand overtop the other’s; she was sure Laila would have plenty of appointments tonight, and she had two besides Violet (she’d probably delay them as much as possible, though, because one of the men looked sketchy as hell and the other was a regular), so she shouldn’t have been too concerned about losing Violet as a customer, but she very much was.

“Yeah? Which one?” Trixie looked over at Laila again, this time catching her eye, and nodded a little, sending her a small smile. Most trade preferred Laila, with her natural beach waves and punk-rock aesthetic, she was the type of most customers. As it was, Violet had come here specifically under the recommendation of choosing Laila, so Trixie wouldn’t be surprised if she did. A little disappointed, yes. Surprised, definitely not. Trixie turned back to face Violet and awaited her answer. 

If Violet decided to choose Trixie, she’d definitely get the first slot, Trixie made up her mind on that one. If she were to choose Laila, there was no telling when they’d be able to meet - Trixie was pretty sure that her coworker had given out at lest three or four numbers tonight, which was something that both of them never did, since it was so exhausting, but Trixie was well aware that the rent of their shared apartment wasn’t going to be easy to pay this month again, so she let Laila do what she had to.

 

Violet took a deep breath and held Tracy’s hand. With some dismay, she noted the acrylics. Ouch. Those would not feel good on her pussy. But Violet was sure the men liked it. She just avoided snorting. Fucking straight men and their fantasies about women. They had no idea what women really liked. Something told Violet that Tracy knew what women liked and Violet wanted to see for herself if she was right. 

Holy shit she was doing this. 

Violet looked at her now empty glass. She was just starting to get a buzz and if she had half an hour to wait, maybe another drink would be a good idea. Less vodka in it though. She knew that if Tracy poured her a second stiff drink, she’d be a little drunker than she wanted to be. She was aiming for a nice buzz, just enough to put her more at ease, not a regrettable level of intoxication. 

She raised a finger on her free hand. “I’d like one more drink, but uh, half the vodka in this one please, Tracy.” Reluctantly, she let go of Tracy’s hand. 

Violet bit her lip. She didn’t really know how to proceed. This was completely uncharted territory for her. What should she say? She didn’t want it to sound like a business transaction, but she knew that it was. She wanted it to feel kinda real, but she didn’t want it to be uncomfortable for Tracy either. She didn’t want to ask for too much but she didn’t know where the line was and she didn’t know how to ask. 

Violet had so many questions. How did it all work? And how much would it cost? Was it like an a la carte menu? Or were there package deals? Was this something they talked about before or after? But Violet really didn’t want to ask about the price. It really drove home that this was all business and Violet would happily pretend that it wasn’t, that Tracy was a girl she’d picked up in a bar and that they’d just hit it off and tumbled into bed together. Asking about prices just kinda ruined it, especially since Violet wasn’t really too concerned with it anyway. 

Violet had money, but she didn’t want to be patronizing. She wanted to tip Tracy well, give her a little extra so she could get something for herself. Violet couldn’t imagine what kind of life Tracy lead but Violet knew it was very different from her own comfortable, if lonely, life. 

Violet looked around the room. Suddenly she realized a few of patrons who weren’t really watching Katya were fingering tokens. Room numbers Violet figured. Just waiting their turn at the three women who worked here. She wondered how many clients they each had a night. She imagined she’d be Tracy’s last, given that her other customers had made their arrangements earlier. Violet wondered if her nerve would last her through the wait. Taking another sip of vodka, she decided it would. 

“I uh, I’d like to spend some time with you. Uh…” Violet felt like she was babbling but she couldn’t help it. She’d never propositioned someone before. “When you’re free later, that is. I know you’ve got other things to do first.” Violet wanted to slap herself. How much dumber could she sound? “I can wait. I don’t mind.” Violet offered a small smile. “You did say it would be worth it.”

 

Trixie grabbed the empty glass and turned back to the wall of drinks, this time going to the end that Laila was pouring shots for a few boys that looked barely legal - college boys, probably. Trixie tried her best not to grimace at the thought of college. She’d barely gotten through her first semester without going dry on money, so she’d had to drop it in exchange for actually getting to eat. The only good thing that had come out of college was Laila, who was too stubborn to drop, even with working nights at the bar and waiting tables at a local cafe during her free daytime hours. It was a wonder she was still alive.

“How much trade are you at for the night?” Trixie leaned against the counter and handed Laila Violet’s glass. “Vodka on the rocks, less vodka.” She noted a small line of Laila’s foundation dropping down her neck from sweat; the bar did tend to get warmer when it was packed, so Trixie wasn’t surprised, but she knew that Laila hated heat. 

“I’ve got four singles and a couple, but the couple looks like the type that have money hanging from their eyelashes, so it’s totally worth it. You?” Trixie examined her nails as Laila spoke. She was extremely thankful that she was too poor to get actual acrylics, because those would be a pain in the ass to take off. Walmart’s cheap self-adhesive ones were so much easier to work with. “One vodka on the rocks, less vodka,” Laila held out the drink with a mock-bow. 

Trixie rolled her eyes. “You’re such a drama queen,” she couldn’t help but laugh a little, though. The job was so much easier with the brief intervals that she got to talk with Laila, since they were both sarcastic little fuckers and almost the only ones that got each others’ humour. Even if the bow wasn’t all that funny, it was lighthearted, and that was a nice change from the long night. “Two singles, possibly three if this girl decides she wants me. You might be more her type, though, I’m not sure.” Trixie lightly tapped Laila on the cheek. “Alright, I’ll see you after closing. I’m going to go try to persuade the cute one away from choosing you - you seem to have your plate full. Love you, sis.” Trixie turned back the other way, leaving Laila to cater to the college boys and reuniting with Violet.

“Sorry about that. Laila’s better at making drinks - clearly - and I didn’t want to fuck it up again,” Trixie slid Violet’s drink over to her, purposefully brushing their hands together. There was no way she was going to let Laila take on another customer tonight. Besides, Violet was attractive, and she seemed nice. Trixie wouldn’t mind getting to know her a little better at all.

“Great!” Reaching down into the pocket of her skimpy dress, Trixie pulled out a token with the number 7 engraved into it. “Actually, if I’m being completely honest?” Trixie leaned in to whisper to Violet, her tone conspiratorial, “I’d prefer to have you first. The first round is always the most fun.”

 

Violet chuckled as she found the drink Tracy returned with to be pure vodka. At least it was a more expensive, crisp, drinkable one that didn’t require soda to go down easy. Ok, so Tracy was terrible at drinks. 

Vaguely Violet wondered how much bartender school would cost. It would be a public service to teach Tracy how to make drinks properly. And maybe then she could get a real bartending job.

With a slightly shaking hand, Violet accepted the token. Seven, everyone’s lucky number. “Thanks,” she said, unsure what else to say. “Um, are you sure?” Violet was about to ask why first was more fun but then she realized. Tracy would be more tired at the end of her night that at the beginning. Duh. 

Violet wondered what Tracy would do with her once they were behind closed doors. Lesbian sex tended to a bit more uh involved. Violet wondered if Tracy and the other girls just laid there while their customers did what they paid for. Violet banished the thought of the men who would have Tracy later. 

Violet sipped her vodka as she smiled softly at Tracy, who was watching her. Her expression, was it fond? Maybe excited. Violet couldn’t tell. She was starting to get warm so she removed her hoodie. Having thought this was a regular club, Violet had assumed there would be a coatcheck and had also dressed classically sexy. 

Suddenly she was aware of a few eyes on her, including those of the girl Violet now knew to be Laila. Somehow it was closer to closing time, and the aforementioned manager type began to shoo those without numbers out and the girls left to get ready. 

Four men stared hungrily at Katya and talked about how they would take her. Violet realized that they knew each other and would be taking Katya one right after the other. Six men and a couple also remained. Violet hadn’t noticed the other woman before, tiny as she was and pressed up tight against the rich man upon whose lap she was perched. She didn’t look up or at anything but the businessman’s lapel. Violet wondered if she’d even wanted to be there, but her sugar daddy clearly held the purse stings so she did what he wanted, even if it involved hiring a whore to play with them in the bedroom. 

The rest of the men scattered about looked like they would not be out of place in a prison yard and suddenly Violet was glad Tracy wanted her first. She didn’t know how comfortable she felt here alone, especially not with these men looking at her like they were.

Out of the corner of her eye, Violet spotted Katya talking to the manager and pointing at her. Violet drained her drink and watched as Katya approached. Katya only winked and led Violet back to where the rooms are. To Violet’s surprise, there were about twenty rooms back there. Way more than she expected. 

Katya waggled her brows. “What number did Tri- Tracy give you?” 

Violet held up her number 7. Katya pulled a 17 out of her bra. “That’ll work.” She put the token back and lead Violet to Room 17. “Lock the door until you hear Tracy on the other side. Hopefully she won’t keep you waiting long. Ask the manager if I’m done before you leave.”

Violet nodded grimly. “Thanks Kat,” Violet whispered. She gave her friend a brief hug and then disappeared into the room to do as Katya instructed. 

Violet was suddenly a little on edge about being here and getting home okay. She hoped Katya would be able to leave with her. If Katya felt it was necessary to switch her room and lock her door, Violet knew it was with good reason. 

Before Violet had too much of a chance to get into her head, there came a knock on her door. Please be Tracy, she prayed. 

“Who is it?”

 

Trixie leaned in towards the mirror, carefully running over her thick liner with a black shadow to set what was left of it in place and darken it up a bit. 

“Trixie!” Katya exclaimed, nearly causing Trixie to jump and fuck up her eyeliner. It wasn’t unusual for Katya to scare the living hell out of her. “I changed Violet’s room. She is in 17 now, waiting for you with the door locked.” Trixie tried her best not to groan in anticipation as Katya sat down next to her, surely about to go in depth about Violet. Sure, Trixie was intrigued and definitely wanted to know more, but not right before she was going to have sex. That always complicated things. “I’m surprised she picked you. She’s always been more into the punk-rocker type, like Laila.” Upon seeing Trixie’s hesitation at this, Katya broke into a reassuring smile. “I’m sure she’ll love you. After all, your moans are prettier.” 

Trixie dropped the brush she was using, a small smile at the corners of her lips as she used her now free hand to shove Katya playfully. “Shut up, asshole,” they both laughed in light tones, Katya with her signature wheeze and Trixie with an ugly snort. Both were grateful that the only one in earshot was Laila. “Where’s my that one robe? The pink one that feels like silk? Ah- thank you,” Trixie hadn’t actually expected an answer, but she happily accepted when Katya tossed it over from some corner of the room. “Alright, I’ll see you later. Kisses!” 

Trixie made her way through the back hallways, running the strap of her robe between her fingers in slight nervousness. She’d taken off the acrylics on her thumb, pointer, middle, and ring finger, just to be safe - Trixie had made up her mind to just slap them back on with the adhesive that remained when her and Violet were done, because she’d found that her male customers thought it was more attractive, for some reason. 

Surprisingly, she wasn’t all that anxious. Trixie had expected to feel some sort of nerves, since it was her first time in a long time actually being with another girl, but there was only excitement at the anticipation. What did Violet like? Was she a top? A bottom? A verse? Having another verse was most convenient and most pleasurable for both parties, but Trixie was willing to work with anything. She was more than happy to have full control of Violet, but the thought of Violet pinning her down and using her was also pretty hot. 

Just as Trixie was about to rap on the door, Trixie hesitated - Violet hadn’t seemed like the type to do this often. When she addressed it, her tone had been shaky and she’d seemed unsure. How long had it been since she’d actually had sex, in a relationship or not? Trixie knew that customers tended to regret sessions just after breakups, which Violet had mentioned was her condition. God, this was too complicated.

Trixie breathed out lightly in an effort to let go of her thoughts. Slipping into her usual mindset, Trixie raised her hand again, knocking gently. “Violet? It’s Tracy.”

 

Violet unlocked the door, peered out, and finding Tracy alone, she opened it all the way. 

“Wow…” Violet licked her lips. Tracy looked so beautiful in her nightgown and robe. She was so tempted to pull Tracy to her and kiss her, but she knew it was up to Tracy to really set the rules. “Come in, Tracy.”

Violet was glad for her second drink, because while she was nervous, she was not as much as she probably would have been if she were fully sober. She was just the level of buzzed she had been aiming for. 

There was a sturdy chair onto which Violet had thrown her purse and suddenly looking at it, Violet remembered to fetch a mint. She didn’t want to kiss Tracy with vodka breath. 

Violet heard Tracy lock the door and her heartbeat sped up. It occurred to Violet that however this went down, Tracy probably wasn’t going to tie her up like, uh Violet was used to. It had been so long since Violet had actually had the option of being an active participant in the bedroom, and not just a tied up sex slave for her ex girlfriend to use whenever she wanted. They had sex so often Violet was shocked to find out she’d been cheated on…

Violet sighed. She didn’t want to think about her ex while she was with Tracy. If she’d wanted to do that, she would have picked the girl who looked more like her, not this intriguing pink fantasy before her. 

Violet sat down on the chair, her purse now on the floor underneath, and she looked over the fantasy Tracy was presenting for her- a silky cotton candy pink robe over a sheer nightgown that revealed sateen panties and a matching lacy bra. Violet couldn’t wait to get her hands on Tracy’s beautiful breasts. She licked her lips as she admired Tracy’s toned legs too. 

Tracy had refreshed her makeup and while Violet knew the men who came after her wanted that, she didn’t. She wanted to know what Tracy looked like without all that on. Violet did note though, that Tracy had removed all but the acrylic pinky nail on her right hand. 

Violet smiled uncertainly, eager, but unsure how any of this worked. She crossed her legs, feeling herself starting to get wet already just from the thought of getting into bed with Tracy. She knew her bra strap was falling down her shoulder and her dress was sinking lower in the front than she’d normally allow, but she knew she’d be getting naked soon, so she didn’t mind Tracy seeing her less put together than normal. 

Violet was feeling a little vulnerable, though she didn’t know why. It was just her and Tracy alone in a locked room. But this was simply not a thing she ever did and until it got going, Violet was anxious. Violet bit her lip and looked to Tracy for guidance. 

“So uh, what now?”


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie leaned against the bed, letting her nightie ride up - not that it mattered. it was sheer anyways. “Wow yourself, gorgeous,” she drank up Violet’s gaze, reveling in every second. Normally, she’d shy away from it, show her customer that she was at their will, but Violet’s olive eyes brought her nothing but confidence. 

She could see the hesitation, which wasn’t unusual. Of course Violet would be nervous. Trixie had to admit, though, the sight of Violet’s slightly disheveled dress mixed with her demure posture brought heat to Trixie’s stomach; she was just messy enough to look bed-ready. If Trixie didn’t know better, she’d guess it was on purpose.

“First we have to set your guidelines. Do you have a safe word? Better yet, do you already have things that you’re strictly opposed to?” Trixie did a ‘come hither’ motion with her finger, trying to make the situation a little more natural and less like a business transaction. “You feelin’ shy? Don’t worry, angel. We can start off slow, if you’d like that.”

 

Violet smoothed down her skirt as she stood. She felt a little overdressed. Under her tight LBD, she wore thigh high stockings, a thong, a corset and a bra. She bit her lip, a nervous habit. Steeling herself, she pulled the hair tie and the pins out, and shook out her hair. 

Tracy was watching her every move raptly and knew she wanted to get in bed with her ASAP. She pulled her hair to the side and moved close to Tracy. “Unzip me, please? And uh, my word, it’s knickknack. As for things I’m opposed to… I don’t really know. No incest roleplay please. And I’d rather you didn’t immobilize me, not tonight at least. I do know I like it rough, but I’m not opposed to slow and sweet. I especially love getting spanked. And I’m not shy once I get going. I even like it when people watch.” Violet wondered how much she should tell Tracy. What the hell, she thought. 

“I’m into a lot of things. Pretty much everything I’ve tried, I’ve either really enjoyed or at the very least found acceptable. I’ve tried and enjoyed various forms of bondage, suspension, watersports, impact play, wax play, electro play, pet play, and even sometimes age play.” Violet couldn’t read the expression on Tracy’s face. Had she admitted too much? 

Freed from her constricting dress, Violet had one more thing to show Tracy. She dropped into splits. “And I can do this. I do aerial silks so I can pretty much hold any position you want me in.” Violet moved to a kneeling position. “I’ve always been submissive to my partners, but I’m willing to explore too.”

Violet smiled apologetically. “I’m willing to work with you, do anything you want. I know it’s, well, supposed to be my fantasy. But I’d like to do something for you too. If that’s not, uh weird.” Violet ran her fingers though her hair. “I’m sorry if it is. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Trixie held back a whistle at Violet’s list. Most of her customers were just there for a quick fuck, with the occasional odd one out that was looking for something slow and sensual. Most of the kinksters went to Katya and Laila. The combination of Violet’s attire - or lack of it - mixed with the images she’d provided sent a shudder down Violet’s back, an unfamiliar yearning causing her to smile. Usually, she had to fake most of it, but it was nice to know that some would be genuine arousal, at least 

“I’m sure we could figu - oh,” if she was standing, Trixie would’ve stumbled. She was NOT expecting that. Not that she was complaining, of course - under any other circumstances, she might’ve laughed at how involuntarily extra Violet was being, but she had to admit that it could come in handy, and by now she was completely sure that Violet didn’t do this stuff often, so she didn’t want to scare her off. “That’s.. convenient,” Trixie wasn’t sure exactly what to say, really, but convenient fit.

Reaching her hand out to join Violet’s in her locks of hair, that of which was kinked and curled elegantly from where her pins had held it back, Trixie cooed in endearance. “No, baby, it’s not weird or discomforting. It’s perfectly fine. There’s no need to apologize,” Trixie smiled softly.

 

Violet couldn’t help her nerves. She loved sex. Why did this situation make her so nervous then? There was nothing wrong with paying for a service. 

Despite Tracy’s words though, Violet felt she’d probably crossed a line. “We don’t have to do any of that if you don’t want to by the way. I just… I don’t know where to start.” Violet bit her lip for the hundredth time. She really wished she had a gag to bite on instead. Or some other way to occupy her mouth. “Maybe I could, uh lick you?” Violet really just wanted to shove her face in Tracy’s pussy and stop talking. She could feel her cheeks heating up. “Or whatever,” Violet tried to sound chill about it. “Should we get started?”

 

Trixie hummed; even in the already soft pink glow of her face, Trixie could tell that Violet was embarrassed. It was cute, honestly. “You want to eat my pussy, baby?” Noting the deepening of Violet’s colouration, Trixie shed her robe, tossing it to the side, and slowly dragged her nightgown upwards to completely revealing her bubblegum pink lace underwear. “How do you want me?” Trixie lowered her voice to a suggestive murmur, just above a whisper to create more of an air of intimacy.

It wasn’t as if the moment wasn’t intimate enough, with Violet kneeling in front of her, looking up at her through her lashes, the gentle pink lighting shadowing her face perfectly. Trixie honestly couldn’t remember the last time she was this excited for a session for a reason other than money. It was a little frightening, if she was honest, but she didn’t want to think about that right now. Right now was for Violet, and Violet wanted to lick her, so that was all that mattered.

 

“I uh, I like how we are, just like this…” Violet moved closer in between Tracy’s legs. “I’d love to eat your pussy, Mistress.” 

Violet looked up at Tracy from beneath fluttering lashes. Following orders would be easier. Give Violet less time to think about what she was doing. 

Violet pressed a quick kiss to Tracy’s thigh as her hands ran up Tracy’s body. Her fingers found their way to the waist band of Tracy’s panties. Holy shit, this was happening. 

“May I?”

“Hm, good girl,” Trixie tried extremely hard not to break character as Violet called her ‘mistress’, but she couldn’t help the small rise of her voice at the end of her sentence. Apparently, Violet seemed to know exactly what to say to get Trixie going. Christ on a bagel. Trixie spread her legs a little further, not bothering to do too much until her bottoms were off, since it would be pointless.

Catching Violet’s eye, Trixie bit her lip, dragging it gently between her teeth. She hoped Violet’s knees weren’t in too much discomfort - the floors were padded and carpeted to provide as comfortable of a surface as possible, but Trixie still had a small worry in the back of her mind. Any thoughts of such flew out the door the instant that she felt Violet’s lips against her thigh and the tips of her fingers teasing under the hem of her panties. Trixie gently pulled on Violet’s hair in response.

“Yes, you may,” she responded, trying to hold back her anticipation as best as possible, refraining from the desperate 'yes, please’ that was teasing the tip of her tongue.

 

Violet whimpered. Holy shit this was so hot. “Pull my hair, Mistress,” Violet moaned. “Please.”

Violet slid Tracy’s panties down her thighs, Tracy never easing her grip in Violet’s hair. Good. Violet wanted Tracy to control her, pull her hair and keep her in place. She loved being on her knees, and she wanted to show Tracy how much she was loving this. 

As Violet revealed Tracy’s pussy, Violet couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her. Tracy was so wet for her. Fuuuck that was hot. Violet nipped her inner thigh and pulled Tracy closer so she could get her face in her wet cunt. 

Violet pressed a kiss to Tracy’s pussy before diving in. She started slow, teasing and tasting Tracy’s folds, lapping up her slick juices, but not putting her tongue where Tracy wanted it most. She’d let her mistress speed up her pace, if that’s what she wanted. With her fingers in Violet’s hair, Tracy could easily take control of the encounter. 

Violet knew her own panties were completely soaked as she thought about how hot this all was. She hoped Tracy would strip her naked and get rough with her and make her beg and scream. A small part of Violet knew that all she had to do was ask, but she wanted to let this flow as naturally as possible. 

Violet let a whimper escape her as she continued to tease Tracy’s pussy. Violet dared to look up at Tracy, mouth still at work. Give Tracy a pretty sight. Violet gripped Tracy’s ass. She hoped that Tracy was enjoying herself at least a little as Violet licked and sucked on her.

 

Trixie tightened her grip on Violet’s hair at the feeling of her tongue, letting out a small whimper. This was definitely the most pleasure she’d gotten from anyone besides herself in a long time, so she realized that she was probably more sensitive to Violet’s teasing than she might’ve been normally, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing - Violet was making her practically see jesus, and hadn’t even touched Trixie’s clit yet. That was talent. 

Eternally grateful for the bed being just a step behind her, Trixie used her other hand to knot into the covers, holding herself steady. Her knees felt like slime and she wasn’t sure if she’d’ve been able to hold herself up without the bed for support. Trixie’s eyes met Violet’s own droopy, submissive gaze, sending a new wave of pleasure trailing along her spine. Fuck, Violet was so hot.

Trixie tilted her head back a little and brought her brows together involuntarily, “Fuck, Violet, you’re so good. Make me feel so good. So fucking hot,” Trixie let out a needy moan and rutted her hips forward, surprising even herself. “Please, fuck. I-” cutting herself off with a whine, Trixie curled her toes into the carpet.

She’d nearly forgotten how nice sex could be, all thoughts of it being replaced by business. It’d been a long time since her moans had been real, the shaking of her legs involuntary, the need for more to be a genuine need and not just a scripted gasp. Masturbating was nice and got her off enough, but it was nothing compared to the feeling Violet’s tongue all over her, moaning underneath of her. Her own fingers didn’t give her half of the satisfaction that she was getting here and now, even without her most sensitive spots being touched.

Feeling emboldened by Tracy’s reaction, Violet decided to go for it. She hooked her hands behind Tracy’s knees, taking her feet out from under her and knocking her back to the bed. Violet went straight for her clit, sucking on the swollen bud. 

This something bold, something new. Violet would never have dared with any of her previous partners. She was so used to being utterly submissive to their desires, letting them use her beautiful body however they pleased. 

No proper domme would let her get away with something so aggressive, and a small part of Violet kinda hoped that Tracy would turn Violet over her knee and spank her for doing that without permission, but currently Tracy seemed too dazed and preoccupied with Violet’s mouth on her clit. As Tracy gave no immediate indication that she was going to stop Violet, she continued, determined to make Tracy come hard. 

Violet knew there was still a possibility that after she made Tracy come, her new mistress would punish her for her insolent behavior. Violet was well aware of her own body’s neglect and need. She wanted Tracy’s hands on her, touching her, making her feel. 

Absently Violet wondered what kinds of things Tracy would do to her and what sort of toys she’d have at her disposal. But that would be something to focus on later. 

Violet redoubled her efforts on Tracy’s clit, knowing the other girl was so close to the edge. She wanted Tracy to shake apart and pull her hair as Violet brought her to orgasm.

 

Trixie just barely resisted the urge to cry out in surprise as Violet scooped her onto the bed without warning, instead opting to roll with it. If Violet wanted it, Trixie would give it - not that she’d even dream of anything otherwise. This position was a bit easier for Trixie, anyways, since her legs were no longer supporting her and she could spread them without having to lock her knees. God, Violet’s mouth was heavenly.

Arching her back off the bed, Trixie brought her previously free hand to join the other in Violet’s curls, running through them once before clenching around the roots just as Violet began her work on Trixie’s clit. “Shit, Violet,” Trixie gasped at the feeling. Somewhere in her mind, there was a small voice screaming at her to cool it down a bit, remember that it was purely business and not to get too into the moment, but that voice was completely overshadowed by Violet’s lips that suctioned around all of the right places. The last time Trixie had gotten eaten out by a customer, he’d bit her and then fallen asleep, so this was a very nice opposite. 

Trixie’s eyes rolled back in the slightest, her breathing becoming even more erratic and unintelligible words slipping from between her painted lips. She was so close. Curling her toes, Trixie moaned lowly, her legs shaking just barely around Violet’s head.

 

Fuck, it was so hot to have Tracy utterly lose herself in Violet. While a small part of Violet wanted to be the one getting lost in ecstasy, she couldn’t help but feel pleased with herself as she brought Tracy to orgasm. Violet never stopped, holding Tracy’s hips in place as she bucked and moaned and cursed, her toes curled and her lips quivering, her orgasm clearly intense as she gripped the bed. 

Violet grinned triumphantly at Tracy’s limp form and licked at her come, avoiding the now over sensitive bud. Violet knew she’d done well as she watched Tracy’s bosom rise and fall as she caught her breath. 

She still hadn’t seen Tracy’s no doubt beautiful breasts, Violet realized. They both wore far too many clothes. 

“Did I please you, Mistress?” Violet asked. “Or was I naughty?” She smiled innocently. “If I was naughty, would you strip me naked and spank me? Fuck me in the butt instead of my pussy? Wear out my cunt?” Violet held her wrists together in a gesture of submission. “I’m at your mercy, Mistress. I live to serve you. Use me as you please.”


End file.
